Annabella Hawthorne
by Little.Donny
Summary: The hunger games are still on, the rebellion failed. Gale never went to District 2, he still works in the mines but now he has a 16 year old daughter named Annabella Hawthorne. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**The hunger games are still on, the rebellion failed. Gale never went to District 2, he still works in the mines but now he has a 16 year old daughter named Annabella Hawthorne. Her mother died not long after she was born and it was then that she was left at her father's doorstep but he eagerly took Annabella and she is his whole world.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Annabella? It's time to wake, I have go to the mines early today" I rubbed my eyes and got up off the hard bed. Unlike many others I was a morning person, I loved the mornings, the bright sun, the silence of everyone who was still sleeping and the smell of fresh bread as the bakers opened but the one thing I hated about mornings was seeing my dad walk out the front door and toward the mines.

I had the typical Seam look like my dad, Gale Hawthorne; I had long dark hair that was always in a ponytail, olive skin, and grey eyes. I wish I had inherited my father's height but unfortunately I got my mothers, I only just barely made it to my dad's shoulders.

I hated when dad went to the mines, I was always afraid he would never come home for supper, what little of it we had. I had a good advantage in my life, my dad taught me to hunt and set snatches. He always complained that he was not as good as Katniss at the bow and arrow. After all these years he still felt something for her, he also still felt guilt for Katniss' sister's death and did everything he could to try and redeem himself with her. I don't know Katniss or her family personally but I have seen them around and they seem nice.

"Goodbye daddy" I leaped up into his arms with my toes barely touching the ground. "I will miss you" he pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"I will miss you more. I love you squirt. Try not to get caught" Dad ruffled my hair and headed out the door.

"Love you too, I won't!" I shouted after him. I chuckled and ran back to my room and pulled on my leggings, shirt, boots and my dad's old jacket. I undid my hair and put a quick comb through it before putting it back in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my bag on my way out the door and closed the door tightly. I tried keeping to myself all the time. No point getting close to people who can be plucked out of the district and sent on a death mission.

The Hunger Games, every year Effie Trinket comes to small District 12 and takes two children between the ages of 12 and 18, one girl and one boy to participate in The Hunger Games. It's pathetic and I hope I never get chosen I know I would most likely die. Have I mentioned reaping day is tomorrow?

I listened for the hum of the fence, I was satisfied when all I heard was silence and slid under the fence. I ran straight for the tree line, longing for the fresh air and animals waiting to be cooked. I reached inside a log where dad told me was where Katniss used to keep her bow and arrows and grabbed my bow and arrows out. I also pulled out a hunting knife and a spear and a small net with heavy rocks tied to the corners.

The first thing I did was check the snatches, I had at least 10 set up and only 2 caught something worthwhile; two squirrels, small and bony.

There were a few twig snaps making my head turn to the left, there was a big fat rabbit only metres away, I had never seen one so big.

I pulled out my net and threw it toward the rabbit. It only landed on half of it, one of its legs were trapped but that's all that kept it there. I pounced forward landing on the rabbit holding it in place.

"I am sorry, but you die so me and my father shall live" I quickly snapped its neck and put it in my sack with the squirrels. I collected some herbs and spices for another hour before I heard it. A siren from District 12, I knew what that siren meant; everyone knew what that siren meant. There has been an accident in the mines. I shoved what I had collected into my sack and rushed home, I barely stopped to throw my hunting supplies in the log. I didn't even stop at the fence, I knew it wouldn't be on; I just dived straight under it.

"Daddy!" By the time I had gotten to the mines they already pulled up the first lot of survivors.

I saw my dad among them hugging a woman with long brown hair pulled into a braid, I knew that was Katniss but I didn't care if they were having some sort of soppy reunion. They always bought up the worst of them first.

"Daddy!" I wiped the tears that fell while I was running here and pounced on him pushing Katniss out of the way, I will apologise for that later. "What happened? Are you okay?" I pulled back and looked at him, his whole right arm was burnt and bleeding and he had a big cut on his head.

"Just an explosion, I will be fine" Dad winced while he tried to reassure me.

"You were always a bad liar" I brushed his hair back and inspected his cut.

"I will take him to my mother" Katniss got under my dad's arm and helped keep him up. I moved forward to help but I didn't want to touch his arm and hurt him more. Katniss' mum was the best healer the district had; she will be flooded with people today.

"Hey, I will be fine, I promise. You have stuff to do" He leaned forward and kissed my head "I love you Annabella"

"I love you more daddy" I let Katniss take him away, he was right; I had stuff I needed to do. I walked like a ghost to the Hob, where people go to trade, they knew and accepted me because of my dad. I have been going there since I was a child.

I strode over to Greasy Sea and propped myself up on her counter.

"Nice to see you too girl" She handed me the bowl of soup I always get and held out her hand. I pulled out a squirrel and placed it in her open palm. "Bit bony, but it'll do"

"Hey Annabella, looking good love" Roddick, one of the younger Peacekeepers winked at me. He was in ways, obsessed with me. He propped himself against the counter and looked me over "Actually, you look like shit, what happened"

"Not that you actually care but there was a mining explosion not even an hour ago"

"Aww, was daddy inside?"

"Is Gale alright?" Greasy Sea interrupted, she wouldn't admit it but she had a soft spot for my dad.

"Yeah just a bit beat up. Katniss took him to see her mum"

"If you need any help darling you know where to find me" Roddick leaned forward and took a deep breath of my hair and left winking at me. That is just creepy.

"That is one creepy boy" I snorted in agreement to Greasy Sea and started eating my soup again, I wasn't sure what was in it but whatever it is it was very chewy but tasty. "Here take this to yer dad, I want that bowl back though" She pointed her bony finger at me with a stern look. I nodded quickly and set my empty bowl down and grabbing the warm one she held in front of me.

"Thanks" I ran out of their and toward the victors village where Katniss and her family lived, as if I would actually listen to dad when he wasn't in his right mind, well, that would be my excuse later on. District 12 was probably the smallest district, it wasn't far to run to the Victors Village. I stopped and knocked at the big door, it was so polished and pretty. I had never seen anything like it.

"Hi" a little girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes opened the door beaming up at me. "It's my birthday today! I just turned 12" She was smiling so big. Little did she know her name was being put in the reaping bowl probably as we speak?

"Is Gale here?" Her smile got bigger and she grabbed my hand dragging me inside.

"He is in this room" He wasn't the only one in the room, Katniss was standing beside him with a small smile on her face and holding dad's hand, Peeta was standing not too far away trying to discretely glare at my dad and their son, Kaleb I think, was just standing in the room staring at me confused. I placed the bowl on the first table I saw then rushed over to my dad.

"Daddy!" He chuckled and slung his good arm around me, the one Katniss was previously holding. I squeezed him tightly before pulling back and wiping some dirt off his face.

"Wait, you have a daughter?" Peeta was as confused as everyone else, I wasn't really seen with dad because he was always working or we were both in the woods together hunting.

"Annabella Hawthorne, nice to meet you" I wiped my hand of its dirt before sticking it out for Peeta to shake, which he did, still confused.

"When did this happen?" Katniss questioned, so she didn't know either?

"About 17ish years ago, and please don't ask how, I imagine you already know how that works" I joked, I was trying to ease the tension in the room, but it seems my joke was taken wrongly by dad. Kaleb and his sister, I forget her name, seemed to like it, they were laughing!

"Anna that was rude" Dad scolded.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"I thought it was funny" Kaleb winked at me, he had his father's blonde hair but his mother's eyes. He was quite handsome. I ducked my head to hide my blush and looked at dad. He had a big lump on his head and his cut was small, but his arm was burnt pretty badly. It was up in a sling.

"You're such a baby, I bet you aren't even hurting that bad, your just trying to get out of the reaping tomorrow" I ruffled dad's hair.

"You caught me, what are you going to do? Turn me over to the Peacekeepers" I snorted and handed him his soup.

"Your admirers specialty, hurry and eat so we can go home, no offense, your house is great" Katniss gave me a small smile while still looking me over. I felt like I was on display for her and her family. I wonder why they didn't even know I existed.

"What did you catch today?" Dad eagerly slurped his soup.

"Catch? You hunt in the woods? Wow, you really are Gale's daughter"

"Yeah. Uhh, I caught 2 squirrels and a big fat rabbit, bigger than I have ever seen and I collected some herbs and spices. This should last us at least another week if we count the turkey I got the other day" I gushed excited; I even demonstrated how big the rabbit was.

"That's amazing, what do you use?" Katniss was intrigued, I guess she hasn't hunted since she was in the Hunger Games, she doesn't need to.

"A bit of everything, I have been hunting since I was a little girl, today I just collected from the snatches and collected some herbs and spices, and I usually use my bow and arrow though. But I'm not very good; dad wasn't that good a teacher" I chuckled and narrowly avoided the hand dad swiped in my direction. "I will see you at home daddy, hurry" I kissed his forehead and politely said goodbye to everyone else.

"I can walk you home" Kaleb followed me out of the door "I need to get out of that house"

"I don't live that faraway" I protested, I don't know this boy very well and his dad hates my dad, maybe he is going to kill me?

"It's getting dark" Was all he said before walking me home, he didn't say anything else. I think I was just his ticket out of the house, I would hate to be cooped up as well, if I didn't get the time in the forest every day I would probably kill myself. "Why don't I see you at school?" we had just gotten to the front door when Kaleb turned and started picking up some wood for a fire.

"I hunt to provide for my family, I don't have time for school"

"I thought it was just you and your dad?"

"No, we have two rabbits that we breed to get more food but they take time growing up and they need food to be fat. And we have a cat around somewhere who usually is sleeping under my bed. Animals need to eat as well" I picked up some wood and led him inside. "Why don't you train or hunt? The child of two tributes, I am surprised you haven't got picked already?" The Capitol usually made sure that children of tributes were picked.

"Mum and dad want to leave the games in the past, they hope I'm not picked but I train myself mostly. I'm not denying my future like they are" He chucked the wood in the fire and lit it before standing and facing me. "I don't deny that tomorrow I will be picked, I just hope that they have enough heart to leave my sister out of it" Kaleb grabbed the wood from my arms leaving his hands against mine for a bit before pulling away.

"You don't know that, you might not get picked" Kaleb snorted and gave me a disbelieving look.

"I should go" Kaleb rushed out before I could even say 'bye'

**FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED!  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE **  
**AND ANY POINTERS WOULD BE GLADLY APPRECIATED. PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I think the daughter may have been older but it worked better if the daughter was younger, sorry!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ladies first" Effie Trinket walked slowly toward the reaping bowl on the right. I turned my head and looked at dad, he was healthier than yesterday, barely looked like he was in a mine accident. He smiled at me; no way could I be picked. That was the message he was trying to send. I fidgeted with the skirt of my dress. It was my mothers, and then I tightened the ribbon holding up my messy ponytail. "Eliza Mellark" Effie announced shakily. I sighed and bent my head down. I'm not sure what I was thinking, relief because it wasn't me, but regret because she only turned 12 yesterday. She was too young, someone has to do something. Katniss lost her sister at that age; I don't think she will survive if anything happened to Eliza. And I don't think Eliza will or can survive in the games… but I can.

I stepped out and grabbed her arm as she passed me on her way to the stage. People gasped wondering who I was and I could see my father shaking his head.

"No!" I shouted, she was too young "I volunteer" I said strongly glaring at Effie Trinket. Not everyone heard me; some people were still confused "I volunteer!" I shouted louder. Everyone was now gasping and whispering "Go to your parents Eliza" I pushed her back and walked up on the stage where Effie was trying to keep a straight and happy face but she was upset I could see it.

"Well, District 12 seems to be known for love of friends and family. You're name dear?" Effie smiled, relieved that someone stopped the little girl that she knew dearly from dying.

"Annabella Hawthorne" Effie gasped and looked out to my dad who was being held back by some peacekeepers. He was crying, my father is a strong man and I have never, ever seen him cry. Ever.

"Well, onto the boys…" Everyone knew who it was going to be before she even read out the name "Kaleb Mellark… oh dear" She whispered the last bit, probably not meaning for everyone to hear it "Any volunteers?" No one moved, no one even flinched, and Kaleb strode onto the stage and came straight over to me, taking me in a hug.

"Thank you" He pulled back and faced the crowed.

"This year's tributes; Kaleb Mellark and Annabella Hawthorne" what happened next had only rarely happened and when it did it was never for me. Instead of clapping everyone placed there three middle fingers to their lips, kissed them, and raised them to the air, looking at me. That's when Kaleb turned to me as well as Effie and did the same thing. I wiped the tear that fell and smiled to them all. Katniss and Peeta were crying as well just staring at me mouthing 'thank you'

In the Justice building me and Kaleb were separated, put in different rooms to have our last goodbyes. The first person they bought in was Roddick, I was confused at this, why would he come to see me? I was just entertainment to him but it looked like he had been crying.

"You shouldn't have done that. The Capitol has been waiting for that little girl to turn 12 for, well, 12 years. Please, stay safe, don't do anything stupid and please, don't fall in love with Kaleb, wait to come home and I will still be here for you" Roddick came closer and took my hands in his "I may act like I don't care but I do"

"Roddick, you're my friend" I pulled my hand up and stroked his cheek "Don't wait for me" I leaned up and kissed his cheek as the Peacekeepers came in and took Roddick out. I never thought he had actual feelings for me. The door opened again and a little dark haired girl ran in tackling me in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Her parents followed behind her also taking me into a hug.

"Thank you Annabella, you saved our little girls life!" Katniss gushed, "We will be accompanying you to the Capitol, and we will be taking care of you, mentoring you. We are forever in your debt"

"What about Eliza?" They wouldn't just leave her on her own would they?

"Gale is going to take care of her while we are gone… Annabella, history is repeating itself. I want you to wear this" Katniss reached into her pocket and pulled out the famous Mockingjay pin. I was speechless as she pinned it to the inside of the collar on my dress.

"Thank you. Perhaps now you can finally forgive my father for a mistake that happened years ago" I whispered lowly.

"Time's up!" A Peacekeeper came in and started getting them out. Eliza kept yelling out a 'thank you' the whole time they were dragging her out and then I was once again alone. With no one. Why hasn't my dad come to see me yet? Will they not let him because of his struggle at the reaping?

"Daddy!" I went over and started banging on the door "Daddy!" Maybe if he heard me then he would come. The door burst open and I was tackled in a big bear hug, I knew the scent and the height. He was here; I locked my arms around his neck and sobbed into him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay, I'm here you're okay" He stroked my hair "Why? Why did you do that, it was so stupid! It was stupid!" he pulled away and held my head in his hands "Why Annabella, you're all I have left"

"I'm sorry daddy, she only just turned 12, and I have a better chance than she does, and that wasn't a fair reaping and everyone knows it, like you always say; anything to piss off the Capitol" Dad wiped away my tears and nodded.

"Alright well you have to make them like you, play innocent, don't seem like a threat to anyone, keep to yourself and hide till the end. Please stay alive, you have to come back to me" I nodded and hugged him again. "Get all the weapons and supplies you can and run. You know how to hunt and fight, you can do this"

"I know daddy, I know"

"Times up" A Peacekeeper tried to separate us but my father didn't let me go and nor did I. "Times up!" He growled, he got his friends in and they pried my dad off of me.

"Daddy!" I screamed for him fighting against the peacekeepers. Dad was struggling against the Peacekeepers as well but he had the bigger stronger ones pulling him away. They got him out the door and slammed it.

"Anna!" He was cut off by a grunt, they hit him! I screamed out and punched one of the peacekeepers. They were surprised at my strength, good. I pulled away from the other and ran to the door swinging it open. Dad was still fighting against the Peacekeepers and fought harder when he saw me. "Annabella!" I sprinted for him dodging Katniss, Peeta and Eliza who just exited Kaleb's visitor room. They managed to catch on and stepped in the way of the oncoming Peacekeepers.

"Daddy!" I pounced on him clutching onto him. I don't want to let go, he is my rock, he is my protector, I am weak without him "I love you, so much"

"I love you more, in this world and the next" he rushed out "Win for me!" He quickly kissed my head and let the Peacekeepers take him and I let them grab me. I saw Kaleb watching from his doorway with a sad look on his face. I didn't want his pity!

My dad was right; it was stupid to have done what I did. I was all he had left and he was all I had left. If I died it would destroy him.

It was a short ride from the Justice building to the train station. It felt weird being in a car. I have never been in one before. It was faster than walking but when you grow up walking it's all you get used to. I'm not even used to sitting down for long. I am always on my feet, doing something.

I wonder what Kaleb's strategy will be; maybe he will be like his dad and go for the funny interview. I will probably go with what dad said, be innocent, don't seem like a threat and then when we get to the games I will pounce, I will be fierce. I can lift heavy things, I can hunt, I can shoot straight I can fight, and I can run fast and last long without food or water.

We had to stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train letting them take our pictures and yelling out to us. Katniss and Peeta had already made their way inside; they didn't want to be in front of the cameras again. I don't blame them, I hated it; I let myself look scared and terrified. I will play it how Johanna Mason played it, innocent and useless, and then I will pounce. As soon as we were let in the train the doors slammed shut and the train immediately started moving. I have never been on a train before either. I was taken to my own private room that was next to Kaleb's. It had its own dressing room and bathroom that even had hot water! We didn't have hot water at home unless we boiled it over the fire.

The dresser was filled with clothes and Effie tells me to pick whatever I want to wear. I had a quick hot shower and dressed in a tight fitting blue shirt and some pants; I had good curves, I wasn't too skinny like most of the girls in District 12, because I kept up my hunting and exercise I had a fit body. I laced up my boots and placed the Mockingjay pin on the strap of my shirt. I don't really know what my mother looked like but dad thinks I look exactly like her; I pulled my hair in a ponytail and made sure the pin stood out before I made my way out. Katniss met me outside and led me through the rocking train to the dining room.

Kaleb was sitting waiting for us with Peeta sitting next to him; they weren't talking much just staring at the food. Kaleb's head shot up when we walked in, his eyes were set on me the whole time. I gave him a small smile and sat with him. He still looked scared shitless.

"Told you I'd be picked" He chuckled darkly.

"That reaping was rigged and everyone knows it" I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it, when I tried to take my hand back he squeezed it tighter so I left my hand in his. It made me feel safe here, like I did with my dad…

"So, Anna what can you do?" the food looked so good but I didn't want to eat too much than what I was used to in case it made me sick and put off my game. I stuck with the meat and vegetables; I didn't go for the chocolates and deserts like everyone else.

"I can hunt, fight, lift, and run quickly. I can use a bow, knife, spears and snatches. I don't get scared easily and I can track pretty well" Kaleb smirked at me "But I don't want anyone knowing that, I'm playing an innocent, useless daddy's girl" I obviously made my point because Peeta and Katniss were smiling at me.

"And you son? We know you have been secretly training" Peeta winked at Kaleb.

"I can hunt and set up snatches, and I can fight. I knew you guys wouldn't help me so I went to the next best thing. Gale Hawthorne" I choked on my drink, since when did dad train him? When he wasn't working we would never leave each other's side. "All those 'early morning starts at the mine' Lies" My dad lied to me? Why? I pulled my hand from Kaleb's and stood.

"I am done eating" I turned and stormed out, why would my dad lie to me? What was the big deal about training with Kaleb?

After an hour or so of questioning my dad I got over it, he obviously knew this day would come and wanted to protect his best friend's son, he didn't mean any harm by lying to me, he loves me, dad probably just didn't want to worry me. I left my room and went to the small room where we had to watch all the reaping's. One by one we see others being called. Only 2 stand out for me. Webber and Rain from District 11, both volunteers, the originally picked were a little girl named Emma but Rain volunteered for her, it was her little sister. Then Webber volunteered as soon as the next boy was called, he was Rain and Emma's older brother. That's real family love right there.

Then finally they showed District 12, me stepping out and holding Eliza back and volunteering, then my dad having to be restrained by Peacekeepers, Katniss and Peeta mouthing 'thank you' and then Kaleb being called, him walking on stage and hugging me and then everyone kissing their fingers and putting them in the air, even Effie and Kaleb. Then it cut to the anthem.

Kaleb reached and tried to take my hand again but I moved it. It dawned on me that I will have to kill him if I want to get home to my dad, I will have to kill him or just sit there and watch him die, and then Katniss and Peeta will hate me and not get me sponsors. Maybe we could do what they did? Team up together. The Capitol would rather leave us in there forever than let us both stay alive.

"I think I might go to bed" I stood and left the room giving Kaleb one last long look. I stripped off my clothes and just jumped into bed in my underwear. It was comfy, definitely more comfy than my bed at home, my bed at home was made from some wood and cardboard. But like I said about walking; when you grow up on it and you don't know any different it doesn't seem that bad.

My dreams were full of possible scenarios in the Arena, all the death scenarios that could overcome me or Kaleb. Fires, freezing to death, attacked, gutted, suffering to death, suffocating and being buried alive. They haunted my sleep.

"Up, up, up, Ms Hawthorne gets up!" Wow that voice can be annoying. "It's going to be a big day!" Effie waltzed out of my room and left the door wide open so the sunshine burst into my room. I got out of bed. Unlike a lot of people I was a morning person, I loved the morning sun so when I got out of bed I stood and stretched.

"Huhmm" my eyes snapped open to Peeta and Kaleb standing at Kaleb's door both with eyebrows raised. I made a squeaking noise and pulled my blanket covering myself remembering that I went to sleep in just my underwear "Morning Annabella" Peeta chuckled than walked down the hall. Well that was embarrassing. I rushed over and shut the door.

I pulled on a simple white dress and my lace up boots and left my hair in the ponytail from last night because it still looked okay. I pinned the Mockingjay pin on the dress and pulled on a sweater to cover the scars on my back.

I was caught once, hunting. I had caught a deer last year and was so proud of myself that I waited for ages to get a clean path to my house, my bag was obviously big and people stared, wondering what was in it. Then I made the mistake of deciding I can trade it at the Hob, big mistake. A lot of Peacekeepers were there and caught me as soon as I got inside. I was taken to the post and whipped 20 times. No one stopped them; they all just stood back and watched. But I know if my father was there he would have stopped it but he wasn't, he was working.

I entered the dining cart quietly and sit in silence attacking the food, it's hard to resist. When someone puts a big platter of food in front of you would you turn it away if you were starved your whole life? Stuff my earlier strategy; I'm eating all I can before I die. I tried to finish everything on my plate but I couldn't, my stomach felt like it was about to burst open and kill me before the other tributes could even try. I dropped half the roll I was trying to stomach and let my head fall to the table groaning.

I probably looked like a pig to the rest of them. I heard a chuckle and turned my head to the side watching Kaleb trying to stifle his laughter in his cup. I took a blind swipe at him but missed, all that food made me not able to move properly!

"You will get used to it and it will feel better in a minute" Peeta reassured me stuffing the rest of my roll into his mouth, I went to retort with something but burped really loudly instead. My hands flung to my mouth and I apologised. They all found it quite funny. But Peeta was right; I did feel better now that I had burped.

"So..." All eyes went to me UN expectedly. Effie even looked up over her cup of coffee "Advice?" I said unsure.

"Don't die?" Peeta suggested earning a nudge from Katniss, it seemed like an inside joke between them. Peeta chuckled then turned to both me and Kaleb while Katniss began talking.

"Don't let the others see your strengths straight away, do little things like tying knots, camouflage or edible plants and stuff. Know the basics then in your individual training, give it all you got" She said most of her speech looking at Kaleb, obviously they want him to win, they would rather he killed me than I killed him. I would probably die just from coming out alive.

"The trains going to stop soon and your stylists will take you into their hands and do what they want, don't resist them, let them do what they want okay?" I tried suppressing my scowl, I didn't want them touching me or making changes to me. The train went dark, I tried to see out the window but it was pitch black, what was happening? Were they taking us somewhere away from the world? Were they going to kill us?

"It's just a tunnel" Kaleb came up beside me and pulled me close to him with his arm around my waist. I don't care what it is, I didn't like it. The train slowed and we exited the tunnel. The light was comforting to me. We both stayed away from the windows, refusing to wave to the Capitol people.

**Please Review **

**If I get anything wrong please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I always wanted to be treated like a princess for an hour at least, to be made beautiful and have people look at me and think 'wow, I wish I could look like her' back then if I knew all the trouble you would have to go through, all the hair that needed to be removed, all the adjustments, the treatments, lotions and roughness, I would have been happy living in a cave for the rest of my life.

As soon as the pulled off the first wax strip I tried to get out of there. I launched off the table and tried to make a run for it. I bet Kaleb was just taking in everything they were doing to him. He probably didn't need everything waxed!

They somehow managed to tackle me and strap me down to the bed. I hated it, I hated every second of it, if these people were going into the arena they would be my first targets. This has to count as abuse!

"Last one, ready?" Yeah right, you said that 3 'last ones' ago! Zeta, a woman with pink skin and a crazy golden brown wig ripped the last hair from my legs. My skin stung, it felt hot and tingly in the recent places that were stripped of hair, I had been rid of every spec of dirt or fluff on my body, I was clean from head to toe, they even got right under my nails. The spots I could never get. They then continued to unstrap me and strip me of the one piece of clothing I had.

"Well, it's an improvement, you look almost human now" she remarked snidely before leaving me alone in the room. I felt so naked… well I was naked but I felt like the world was watching me and tried to cover all I could. I'm guessing my stylist wanted to see what I looked like. Did I really have to be naked?

The door opened and in came a man, he was tall and very good looking, he was muscly, slightly tanned he had bright red hair and a swirly black tattoo on one cheek. It seemed to sparkle when it caught the light. He was dressed in some tight leather pants and a silver silky tight top that hung low showing the middle of his chest. He looks like he has been altered by the capitol a lot; no one is that good looking!

"Annabella?" I nodded trying to still cover my body from him, he was so perfect, and I probably looked really bad compared to him with all my scars. "Stand up straight, I have seen many women with worse bodies than yours" he demanded moving my arms to my side. I did as he said keeping my head down "I am Philliam, your stylist. I will be working with you as much as I can and no matter my decisions you will do as I say, understood?" I swallowed loudly and nodded.

He was in front of me pulling my face to look at him.

"Pretty… nice hair, pretty eyes, thin waist… toned" he walked around me, taking in every single little detail, running his finger along my skin as he circled me. "I'm guessing you are playing on these innocent features?" I nodded slowly "Put your robe back on" he chucked it at me and told me to sit. I did as he said hugging the robe tight around my body. He sat next to me and stared at me.

"You must be disappointed to be stuck with District 12?" I felt very awkward, if only my dad knew that I just let a man look at me in the nude. He would go ballistic.

"Very" he brushed me off "Okay, with your outfit I am thinking a black dress, tight, corseted around the bodice and a red and orange flaming skirt that puffs out and reaches the knee then some very high black leather heels to match the bodice of the dress. Your hair colour will be altered to match your partners, I don't like that colour" I wasn't allowed to even have a say in my outfit.

Hours later I was dressed in said outfit, he made them real flames like they did with Katniss and Peeta. The skirt of the dress was made from tissue paper or something, ready to be lit on fire and the torso was tight, black and leather. They had my hair straight and pulled to the front so it cascaded down my front, only a small amount at the back, and worst of all they dyed my hair bleach blonde. I hated it; I want my old hair back. Katniss and Peeta tried talking them out of dying it but no one listened, they claimed it made me look more innocent and beautiful. I still hated it.

They kept the makeup off my face saying it was better keeping it natural.

Kaleb's stylist dressed him in black, much like Peeta's outfit all those years ago except no cape, just the black. His stylist was either an amateur or she liked Kaleb, the thing I was jealous of was his hair, he got to keep his natural colour they only put a bit of red in it that would wash out instantly, as soon as my stylist saw that he ran over to borrow some of the red dye and painted the tips of my hair.

I couldn't even walk in my shoes, it was so hard! For someone used to hunting boots, heels were a challenge. My scars were showing at the back, Philliam said they would make others think I was tough and not to be messed with.

Kaleb's whole team were so excited, they couldn't wait for everyone to see us while Philliam and his team were just hoping no one would hate their work because we were from district 12. The traitor District.

We moved down to the lower level that looked like a big stable where horses were already strapped to the chariots. Some tributes already getting on theirs. Me and Kaleb were pushed into our chariot and left to ourselves.

"You okay?" Kaleb whispered grabbing my hand.

"Would it be okay if I said no?" I let out a shaky breath "Practically having to stand naked infront of a man who I just met, then having him touch me and do this to my hair? No I'm not okay, I hate this" I whispered staring at him and squeezing his hand.

"He touched you?" Kaleb growled. I nodded; did his stylist not touch him? "Be careful with him Anna, he is known for being very personal with the District girls he works with"

"No, no, no, no. None of that" Peeta came up and slapped our hands away from each other "Save it for the arena if you want. Don't let anyone know about you both, pretend to hate each other okay?" Peeta whispered sternly. I sighed and nodded taking a step away from Kaleb.

"I think that's a good idea" I mumbled. The wide doors opened up and the crowds booming cheers entered the room. The first chariot started going and the crowd only got louder and louder as the other chariots emerged. Soon enough our chariot emerges and my skirt is lit, I caught sight of us on the large screen, we did look pretty amazing but I still would have looked better with my brown hair.

I smiled sweetly and waved at the crowds giggling and being bubbly, it seemed Kaleb was just waving, not really putting any effort into it. I spotted a little girl in a booth above waving at me practically hanging over the ledge. I made direct contact and blew her a kiss, she was shocked and screamed for her parent's attention, I blew her another kiss while the parent's attention was on me then turned back to the rest of the crowd.

"Smart, seek out the rich" Kaleb joked; I acted as if I didn't hear and kept playing nice with the crowd. The ride lasted about 20 minutes, it seemed the closer we got the louder the crowd was.

The president, Plutarch Heavensbee, welcomed us from a balcony above us. It is traditional to display the faces of the tributes during the speech. When the national anthem plays, they do make an effort to do a quick show of each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the District 12 chariot as it parades around the circle one final time and disappears into the Training Centre.

As soon as the doors shut behind us when we're swamped by the prep teams, Philliam puts out my flames and makes me do a twirl.

"You were alright, could have done better" Philliam runs his fingers down my arm looking me over "But I think my outfit saved you" he flashed a cocky side grin at me which made me just want to puke.

"Annabella" Kaleb came over and pulled me toward him "A word please" He glared at Philliam who smirked and turned back to his team.

The training centre had a tower just for the tributes, where we can stay until the games begin. Each district has their own floor, District 12 on the highest. The elevator ride was so fun I wish I could ride it all day. Of course I have been in an elevator once or twice but it was a thrill every time. Do you think if I asked they would let me just go up and down on the elevator all day?

My room was bigger than my house back home! Everything looked like it was controlled by a remote or something, it was all computerised. The windows zoom in and out on parts of the city at my command. You only need to whisper a type of food from a gigantic menu into a mouthpiece and it appears, hot and steamy, before you in less than a minute. I walk around the room exploring the bathroom and the closet until there's a knock on the door. Effie's calling me to dinner.

I quickly chose a simple blue dress that went just below my knees and tied my hair up in a messy ponytail; I left my shoes off, not even bothering before skipping to the dining room. I am starving! Well I was until I saw who was at the table. Our stylists had joined us; I was to sit across from Philliam. I unhappily slumped into my seat across from Philliam and next to Kaleb who grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it.

The Avox's served us and poured our drinks. I felt sorry for them; they don't deserve what happened to them. I know someone who was an Avox now, I wonder if I will run into her? Ruby was my best friend growing up, she wanted so badly to come hunting with me but I said no, she tried to follow after me once I left but she got caught. The Peacekeepers caught her, if only I had just let her come, she wouldn't have been caught. I eagerly picked away at the different types of meats on my plate then placed the bits in the soup next to me.

"Greasy Sea would be proud" I grinned dumping some vegetables in it as well before digging in, Katniss, Peeta and Kaleb chuckle while the others grimace, they didn't understand, people would kill for stuff like this back home.

Everyone kept up small idle chit chat throughout the meal; I stayed silent trying not to show my discomfort with Philliam staring at me and 'accidently' touching me under the table. Just as we finished desert Effie told us to move to the dining room so we could watch the opening ceremonies. A few of the Districts made a good impression; if I had money I would sponsor them.

"Brilliant, my costume made you look wonderful" Philliam gushed grabbing my hand and kissing it sloppily. I pulled my hand away and brung my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly.

"Tomorrow morning is your first training session, go get some sleep then meet us for breakfast so we can talk you through what to do" I nodded and shot off the couch darting from the room and far away from Philliam. Kaleb was right, Philliam did have a history with his past female tributes, and there has always been talk that he abused their innocence but it never mattered to anyone because they would most likely die soon anyway.

"Wait up" Kaleb tugged on my arm and pulled me to a stop outside my door Come with me" he tugged me to a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. There's a small dome-shaped room with a door to the outside. The Capitol was so colourful with electricity, everything was lit up "Listen Annabella, we probably won't get much more time to talk so I just want to get this out of the way, I'm not going to kill you, I won't kill you"

"What?" He had to at least try to kill me if he wanted to go home to his parents and little sister? Was he telling me he was going to let me win if it came down to it?

"I don't want to kill you; I care about you too much. I can't do it"

"You don't even know me" I yelled. I guess I was kind of mad that he wasn't even going to try. But I was right; he didn't even know me how can he care about me too much. I mean yeah, I do feel for him too and if it came down to it I don't know if I could kill him but I am not going as far to say that I refuse to kill him and just leave my dad alone.

"I don't care, I won't kill you, I just thought I'd let you know" he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my cheek before leaving me on the roof, alone.

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**PLEASE BE NICE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SOO SOO SOO SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LONG WAIT, I AM REALLY BEHIND IN SCHOOL AND ALMOST FAILING SO I HAD TO CATCH UP ON ALL THIS WORK AND HAVENT HAD TIME, SORRY!**

**CHAPTER 4**

The next three days passed relatively smoothly, kind of, not really. I was avoiding Kaleb while he was trying everything he could to try to talk to me. I was good at avoiding people though, I have been doing it my whole life. With our trainings I haven't been doing much, mainly just sitting around acting like an airhead, watching the boys from District 1, 2 and 4 and giggling at everything they did. Then for my private training I would work my ass off making sure I was ready for whatever they would throw at me. Katniss and Peeta tended to work with Kaleb more, training him up while I trained myself. Just how I liked it. But mostly I pretended to train, I couldn't help it, sometimes I had to watch Kaleb, the way he moved the way his muscles contracted when he shot the bow and arrow, the way sweat would drip down his bare chest when he got too hot…

"Annabella Hawthorne" I shook myself from my thoughts. I was the last one left, everyone else had already gone up against the game makers. I still wasn't completely sure what I would do; I wasn't sure if I would show my strengths or maybe get a low score. I walked in to see all the Game makers attentive and waiting to see what I would do. I put on a big smile and skipped over to the spears. I picked one up with two hands and pretended it was too heavy and let it drag on the ground. I saw some of my observers scoff and heard him whisper 'she is just a girl' I growled at that and picked up the spear hurdling it at the dummy watching it wedge itself in the middle of the red target.

I moved to the bow and arrows and shot a few more dummies in the centre of their chests. How's that for being a girl you sexist ass! I turned to the game makers and stared them down with my best death glare that made even Greasy Sea shake. I wanted them to know I was angry. I flashed them a smile and waltzed out of the room. I dusted off my hands and went into the elevator hitting the number 12 button. As the elevator zoomed up I punched and kicked at the wall. Why is it that they made me so angry? Why can't I just do as I planned and play innocent, I need to survive as long as I can, I need to get back to dad!

I ended up with a score of 7. Not too bad but not too great either. No one would see me as that big of a threat and would hopefully leave me alone until I want them to come for me. Kaleb on the other hand got a 10, the highest of anyone else; he would be a big target. He was happy about it, even when Katniss expressed her concerns he was still happy then he turned and winked at me. He wants to be a target. He is stupid.

After the scores I ran as fast as I could to my room, I didn't want to talk to Kaleb. I was still avoiding him. I was successful in avoiding him right up until the interview. There was no avoiding him there, no matter how much I tried it was impossible, we had to stick together in the waiting room.

Philliam had dressed me in a cute little black tutu dress with sequence outlining the bodice; it went down to my mid-thigh, was strapless and was perfected with some red sparkly ballet slippers with sparkly ribbon that wrapped around my calves. They tied my newly blonde hair in a messy pony tail with some strands framing my face and a red ribbon keeping it up. Make-up was ruled out; they left me natural but covered my chest in some glitter so I shined.

I remember the only photo we had of my mother; it was bought with me to dad when I was taken to him. She was beautiful, she had blonde hair, and a bit darker than mine is now and brown eyes. I remember looking at the photo and wondering why I couldn't be beautiful like her. People would tell me it was a blessing to look like my father because he was so handsome. Don't get me wrong I love looking like dad, but the one thing I did want from him was his height and that was also the one thing I was denied.

I went down the elevator with my team in front of me, Kaleb's team had been hard at work, and he was wearing a white button up shirt tucked into some dress pants with red suspenders. His hair was left messy and his shoes were red trainers, he looked really, really hot. The other tributes were being lined up to go on. All twenty-four of us sit in a big arc throughout the interviews. I'll be last, or second to last since the girl tribute goes before the boy from each district. How I wish I could be first and get the whole thing out of the way! Kaleb seemed happy sitting next to the District 11 tributes, they were happy and laughing together then they went to talking quietly.

"Annabella" I turned to him to see the District 11 tributes staring at me. The girl, her name was Rain. Her black straight hair was left down with some strands pinned back, her dress was blue to bring out her dark tanned skin, and she had bright green eyes and looked about 16. The boy; Webber was 18; he was pretty built but seemed like the quiet type, he had long shaggy hair that almost covered his eyes but it worked for him, he had dark skin like his sister but it was a shade lighter than hers. "This is Rain and Webber from District 11, they volunteered as well" I know what they did, I saw the tape. Rain volunteered for her younger sister Emma and Webber volunteered to be with Rain, to help her I think.

"It is a pleasure" I smiled and shook their extended hands.

"The pleasure is ours, you have no idea how touched we were watching your tape, you volunteered for someone you barely even knew just because she was so young, that is amazing" Rain smiled at me, some of the other tributes were giving us weird looks except a few, a girl from District 3; Terra, a tall girl with bright red hair and white skin, she had big bright blue eyes that bore into me, she gave me a small smile and a wink, she was young, no older than 14.

Another a boy from District 9, Archer I believe his name was, at 17 he was medium sized with white as snow skin, pitch black short hair and piercing blue eyes, he just sat there staring at me with a small smirk, not a nice or flirty smirk but an intimidating serial killer smirk. The only other person looking at me was a girl from district 7; her name was Raven, she was 12 but looked 15, she had short blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders, pale white skin, pitch black eyes, and she was very petite. She was smiling at me and secretly kissed her three middle fingers and held them out to me, a sign of respect. I smiled back to her and turned to Rain.

"I felt the same with you when you volunteered for your sister" I smiled.

"Rain and Webber are in our alliance" Kaleb whispered to me. I raised my eyebrow at him, _our_ alliance? Since when are we working together?

"I think it's cool that you two are deceiving everyone by acting like you hate each other than have this secret alliance, my sister and I are glad to be a part of it" Webber said barely above a whisper.

"And we are glad to have you in it" Kaleb said, since when are we in an alliance? I was under the impression that I was going rogue and killing everyone and anyone in sight. I smiled and nodded to the District 11 tributes, Kaleb kept talking animatedly with them while I sat there silently watching one by one as everyone started leaving. Then came Rain's turn, she turned and hugged Webber and bid us goodbye before going out on stage.

When I'm called out I have to do everything to try and keep my food down, it wouldn't get me many sponsors if I vomited over the whole stage. Caesar Flickerman, the man who has hots the interviews; he always has the same face under a coating of pure white makeup. Same hairstyle that he dyes a different colour for each Hunger Games. Same ceremonial suit, midnight blue dotted with a thousand tiny electric bulbs that twinkle like stars. Tonight his hair was a dark blue to match his suit.

I walk onstage and take Caesar's outstretched hand and let him twirl me, he was probably expecting something like Katniss' dress that burst into flames.

"Welcome, welcome Annabella, daughter of Gale Hawthorne I believe? Leader of the rebels" I looked up at him through my long lashes. Really? This is how he was going to play it.

"That is correct yes, but also in the past, he was punished and it is over now" I said through clenched teeth.

"Touchy subject? I imagine you must be a big daddy's girl since your mum is dead" my breath caught in my throat, I was definitely not expecting this, he was probably being forced to say these things because he shifted uncomfortably. I bet it was all because I volunteered for the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, the girl everyone was waiting to turn 11. I let a tear fall and looked up to Caesar. His face fell for a second and he shifted again, a big 'awe' sounded from the crowed.

"I never knew my mother but yes I love my father, more than anything, he is all I have left" I choked out.

"Now at the reaping we saw your dad being held back, I think everyone is curious to hear what happened in your last moments with him" I can't think like that, I will see my dad again. They weren't my last moments he is just trying to get to me… which was working.

"He told me he loved me and to come back to him" The crowed were aweing again, I looked out and some of their tears mirrored my own. I wiped my eyes and looked back to Caesar.

"So you are going to try your hardest to get back?"

"Of course I am" I almost yelled, "We're all each other has left, I won't leave him"

"Then why did you volunteer?"

"Because she only just turned 11, she is just a girl!" I stood shouting. "That reaping was rigged and everyone knows it!" I couldn't stop my mouth from running "And if I could go back in time I would still volunteer for her, over and over again"

"Some people think that you should have never volunteered"

"Like who the Capitol? Of course they do because something happened that they didn't plan" I tore off my microphone and stormed off stage, I was done. I was done with everything I would get back to my dad no matter what it took. No one will stop me or get in my way.

"I'm in" I swerved to face the District 9 boy, Archer. He grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving; he must have noticed my confusion because he kept going "The alliance, I'm in"

**Please Review!  
Again I am very sorry for the long wait**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Katniss and Peeta called us to the living room late that night, this is where we had to say goodbye, and tomorrow the games began. It was time to say our goodbyes to Katniss and Peeta. Kaleb's were more emotional than mine but that was understandable, I admit I did shed a small tear when I was saying goodbye because they had become like a second family to me, we had our fun and serious moments but we probably should have spent more time training and strategizing rather than making jokes and talking about District 12. The games will determine our fate. We will be in the arena fighting to the death to survive, who knows what the arena will even be like. It could be anything; there could be anything in it.

"Just make sure to survive the first bit then you should do well. Avoid the bloodbath, just run, find water and keep on going then hide for the night, good luck" Peeta kissed my forehead and then went back to join Katniss. Then they went to bed.

Apparently I'm in this alliance with a few people which I have no say in, not only did creepy Archer say he is in but I have been approached by Terra the girl with the red hair and Raven the 12 year old both saying they want in on the allegiance, which I have no part in at all so I marched right up to Kaleb after everyone had gone to bed and we had watched the re takes and said;

"Archer, Raven and Terra want in with your alliance"

"Our alliance" he smirked at me.

"_Your_. I have no part in this, I will not become friends with people I might have to kill and who knows they might be plotting against us!"

"_Ours_. I won't do it without you; we want to survive, all of us. We have a plan, like mum and dad did when they were in there, don't worry, just stick with me and we will all live" is that the crap he is feeding the others to get them to join? He patted my head and turned away from me. I was too gobsmack to even respond to that. Does this mean there will be another rebellion? I hope not, too many people died in the last one that is still affecting people today. I just want to go home to my dad and have it all over. And that sure as hell doesn't include having an alliance with people who will be dead soon.

I loudly showed my displeasure and stormed back to my room for some sleep.

I was woken by Philliam stroking my arm and lying next to me smirking. I squealed and ended up on the floor with the covers around me he scoffs and hands me a simple shift to wear. My final dressing and preparations will be alone in the catacombs under the arena itself. A hovercraft appears out of thin air, some sort of current glues me to the ladder while I'm lifted safely inside.

A woman in a white trench coat approached me with a syringe and stabbed my arm with it, I knew it was the tracker but she just shoved it me and moved on. That was a bit rude; she could have explained what it was and what she was doing. Now they will be able to track me no matter where I am in the arena. The ride lasts about half an hour before the windows black out, telling us that we're nearing the arena. The hovercraft lands and Philliam and I go back to the ladder, only this time it leads down into a tube underground, into the area beneath the arena. We follow instructions to my destination, a room for my preparation. I quickly showered; scrubbing myself until I was red and my fingers were wrinkly then I hopped out and brushed my teeth. And stared at myself in my robe, this could be the last time I saw myself as me, unchanged and unscarred, I used my imagination to turn my hair back brown, ignoring the bleach blonde colour it now was and let a small tear fall. This is me, right here, this is the real me and I hope I can still be me if… no when I return.

Philliam barged in and sat me down in front of the mirror, he was playing with my hair debating on what to do with it when he decided to just put it in a messy ponytail, I was glad he at least let me look like me for a little bit longer. Then my clothes arrived, no one knew what they looked like, not even Philliam and his team, Philliam pulled out the clothes and dressed me in some tight black thermal tights that hooked over my feet, black lace up combat boots that were made from soft leather to make it easy for running, a black tight long sleeved thermal top and a white hooded jacket. Philliam sighs and ping the Mockingjay pin that Katniss had given me to the inside of my jacket.

"Move around, stretch, get comfortable. You'll be wearing that for a while" Philliam grumbled. I did as he said and stretched out. The outfit was like a second skin, it didn't get in the way of anything and it let me move to my limits. Even the jacket wasn't that bad.

A female voice announces its time to prepare for launch and my breathing quickens, I look at Philliam but he seems as though he could care less.

"Bye, try not to die too early, at least give the outfit a chance" I sighed, that's probably as good as his goodbye will get. I sighed and went to stand on the circular plate.

"I'm scared" I finally admitted to Philliam. His face softened for a bit but then went back to normal.

"Avoid the career's they can be cruel. And I guess you're not the worst tribute to have gotten. Good luck" I smiled and gave him a small hug before he stepped away. Then out of nowhere a glass cylinder is lowering onto me I lift my chin high and stand as straight as I can, trying not to show my fear. The cylinder begins to rise. For a few seconds I'm in darkness and then I can feel the metal plate pushing me out of the cylinder, into the open air. For a moment, my eyes are dazzled by the bright sunlight and I'm conscious only of a strong bone chilling wind. My teeth immediately start chattering. No freaking way.

The entire arena is covered in snow, the wind was softer and went to a chill, and I pulled the jacket closer to me and zipped it up. There was a big field where we were, it was completely covered in snow, hard to run on I imagine. There was a clutter of hundreds of trees further away. 200 metres away were series of packs and weapons and the Cornucopia.

I spotted Kaleb easily, he was looking right at me with a sad look then he looked forward to the Cornucopia and then back to me then jerked his head to the area behind us which led to some more trees, then he did the same gestures to Terra, Raven, Archer, Webber and Rain. They nodded and shared looks, so he still thinks I am a part of this stupid alliance?

I stood on my plate and stretched my legs out. I was getting ready to run; I was fast I could make it there quickly and then dart into the forest. I positioned myself to run the minute must almost be up. I have to be faster than everyone else to survive but I don't know how I will go in snow.

The gong rings loudly, it echoes through the arena, it makes me hesitate for a second before I dart off the platform, and I see a lot of people trip as they leave their platform but I surprisingly stayed up steady. I was one of the only ones and I was also the fastest, thank god. I charged for the pile of weapons and grabbed a bow and arrow quickly slinging them on my back before grabbing two belts full of knives. I quickly strapped one around my waist before dodging a blow from some other Tribute. I pulled a knife from the belt and plunged it into his stomach. I pull it out and run out to grab a big pack. I snatched it from the ground only to be tackled from the side.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" he was a career, Stan I think his name was. He took one of my knives and dragged it across my cheek. I screamed out trying to push him off of me.

"Anna!" Someone with bright red hair tackled Stan to the side and took the knife he had stabbing him in the neck, I watched as the blood seeped out of his neck as he choked and coughed up blood. It was Terra, she was only 14. She turned and smiled at me "Come on, let's go, the others have enough supplies" she slurred the last word, not because she had a slur or choked on something but because a spear pierced her stomach. I gathered up the pack I had chosen and ran, I ran for my life back towards the panels and toward the forest. Arrows pierced the snow near me and one even scraped my leg. I cried out but kept running into the trees where I picked a big tree to hide behind. I opened the big pack, it was like one of those big ones that people travel with and they strap around my stomach and chest.

I found a small roll of fabric; I could use that as a bandage I suppose. I tore off a piece and pressed it against my lower thigh then wrapped fabric around it tightly, that should hold it until I get a proper look at it or at least stop a trail of blood from letting everyone know where I am.

I heard a laugh, a loud one then a whoop. I shoved the second belt of knives into the backpack and strapped it to my back. I got up trying to ignore the pain and pulled out my bow and an arrow. I poised to shoot and slowly moved through the snow listening for any sound other than my footsteps and my hard breath. I heard a male's voice, low and husky. I hid behind another tree and peeked in front of it. It was Kaleb, Webber, Rain, Archer and Raven.

"We should cover our tracks in case someone comes looking for us" Webber said. Pointing to their footstep tracks, I probably could have just followed them.

"But what about Terra and Annabella, how will they find us?" Raven pointed out.

"So we will just leave them until the Career's come and find us, then we can ask them if they want some supplies and then ask them nicely to let us live?" Archer said snidely, "We should cover our tracks, hide in the cave and hope they made it out alive"

"They made it, I know they did, Annabella is strong, and she would have protected Terra. You saw the way she helped Anna, Anna wouldn't have just let her die, they are safe and they will find us. But you are right we should cover our tracks" I sighed, they're right, I shouldn't have protected her. She saved my life; I should have gotten her straight out of there and saved her. I lifted my bow and arrow again and headed off; I can't go to them now, not after I let Terra die. I moved back to the tree I was at when I bandaged my knee and climbed it sitting on the highest, thickest, longest and sturdiest branch and went through my pack. There was a sleeping bag, a thick woolly snow jacket, some rope, goggles, a first aid kit, matches, a big water bottle without water in it and a loaf of bread. I packed it all back up but put on the jacket over my clothes and got in the sleeping bag which was very, very warm and tied myself to the tree much like Katniss did in the 74th Hunger Games.

It was late afternoon when the cannons sounded, 8 people had died in the struggle to get weapons and get to safety. Both from District 2 both careers, including Stan, both from District 3 including Terra, a boy from District 5, both from District 8 and a girl from 10.

The boy from District 8 was the boy I killed, he was 15, small, brown curly hair, bright blue eyes and in his picture he was smiling big, he was the only person that was smiling, he probably had a family, friends and I just killed him without thinking.

"I'm sorry I killed you" I said up to the sky "I'm so, so sorry" I let my tears fall as I snuggled into the sleeping bag with my hoody pulled tightly together. The night got very, very cold. It was hard to sleep but I somehow managed it.

In the morning my face felt frozen but the sun was out, it was still cold and I could see my breath in the air, I kept on my jacket but packed up everything else, the wind was picking up quickly and I needed something to eat and drink.

I climbed down the tree only to be surprised by sounds of fighting, loud fighting. I ran in the direction of the sounds and came upon the field where it all started. Two of the career girls were fighting the girl from the same District as Archer, I don't remember her name but she was struggling bad, the two career girls were bigger and dragging it out so they could see her suffer. I reached behind me and pulled my bow and an arrow from my back. I couldn't see very well because snow was falling and the wind was picking up greatly.

It looked like the careers were camping out in the Cornucopia; they had a big fire and a bunch of blankets along with a big pile of food and weapons. The guy careers, there were 2 of them, were sitting there watching the fight.

I positioned myself on the side and aimed through all the fast falling snow, every second more snow fell and the wind picked up. I needed to act quickly. I aimed as best I could and shot the arrow, I heard a scream but no cannon, and I couldn't stick around to watch, I it was getting colder and the boys had seen me and were now running towards me. I slung my bow around my back and ran. My leg was hurting badly and I kept stumbling in the snow. I couldn't help but grunting and breathing loudly. I kept tripping over everything, I couldn't really see or breathe properly either, and it was too cold.

"Anna?" I fell over, and then rolled on my back pulling my bow and an arrow from behind me. Pointing it through the snow. "Whoa Anna calm down its me" Rain stood there with twigs in her hands and a worried look on her face "Come on, the others will be happy that I found you" she was speaking slowly trying to approach me but I still haven't lowered my weapon "You're bleeding" I looked down to my leg which was bleeding, very badly so I lowered the bow and arrow and held out my hand for her to help me up.

The walk to the cave was painful, I still haven't had a good look at my leg and it was feeling worse. I have to say I am impressed with the cave, it's completely covered in snow, and you have to crawl through a little tunnel to get inside. Rain crawled behind me so she could cover my blood tracks and cover the opening with a bush.

"Annabella!" I was picked up into someone's arms and swung around. It wasn't as cold in here as it was out there. Surprisingly it was Webber who had picked me up then set me back down. I was gobsmack, the cave wasn't covered in snow, and it didn't have any snow in it. It was just flat ground with rocky walls and it was huge! There was a big fire in the middle of the room that everyone else was crowded around and there were a few sleeping bags scattered across the ground with a pile of food off to the side and also a pile of weapons. Looks like this is where I will be staying from now on.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER** **6**

Raven had cleaned me up with a warm cloth and stitched up my cut, they had fed me well but the air around us was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. We spent hours dancing around the main topic, the one thing they really wanted to know. What happened to Terra? I don't have the heart to just tell them that I let her die then ran away like a coward because I couldn't face them. They were all happy and talking strategy when I finished my lunch, it felt nice to have some food and water into me I felt refreshed and my leg was feeling a tad bit better minus the stitches Raven threaded through my skin.

"How did she die?" I looked up shocked, I had been playing with my stitches when Archer spoke, he was staring at me with intensity from across the cave. He stayed away from the huddling the others did and kept to himself "Terra. How did she die? Did you even try to help her?"

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Kaleb snarled standing up to defend me.

"She saved me and was about to help me up when a spear pierced her in the stomach and she fell to the ground dead. I didn't want to stick around and end up like her so I ran and found somewhere safe to stay the night. I didn't know where you were" okay, that was a lie. A big fat lie but I didn't want them knowing I was too much of a coward to face them.

I struggled a bit but eventually got myself into a standing position, my leg was even harder to walk on since the stitches went in.

"Satisfied?" I glared right back at him daring him to take this further. It would be easier to kill him know especially because I have no real attachment to him yet, if he started a fight with me I would end him with the knives I have stashed around my body from the second belt.

"That's enough" Webber stood and placed a hand on Archer's shoulder. Webber then walked over to me and put his arm around my waist helping me sit back down. I looked up and quietly thanked him; he blushed slightly and shuffled over to Rain.

"Are you okay?" Kaleb sat beside me, very close for my liking. I nodded and leaned into him, it was way too cold for my liking but it was still warmer in here than outside, "I think Webber may have a crush on you" Kaleb rested his head on mine and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Now why would you think that" I closed my eyes and sighed, I felt at home in his arms. Something I will never admit to him but it was true; I just couldn't admit that to him. It would make everything more hard in the end when we would have to either kill each other or do nothing while the other dies by someone else's hands.

"Because he couldn't stop worrying about you when you didn't come and when you did arrive he scooped you up in his arms and now he won't stop looking at you"

"That's ridiculous"

"No it isn't. I don't blame him, if the situation were reversed and he was here with his arm around you I would give him death glares as well" I snorted and then yawned. I was getting too tired sitting here I needed to do something.

"Can we go hunting or something?" Kaleb looked down at me shocked.

"But I can't hunt"

"I can, me and Rain will take her, give us girls something to do" I nodded and forced myself up again limping over to the weapons and my big fluffy coat.

"But she is injured, she can barely walk" Webber protested, he is just being a friend, he doesn't like me. Kaleb is wrong.

"_She_ is fine" I said with finality in my tone. I pulled on my jacket, grabbed my bow and arrows and put the knife belt around my hips.

"Here" Raven gave me some gloves, they looked skin tight and had very good grip. When I pulled them on they were very warm on the inside and felt thicker then they looked. I thanked her and looked back to the boys, they all seemed worried and terrified at the same time, Kaleb was watching me, Archer had his eyes on Raven, maybe she reminded him of someone back home, and Webber kept his eyes flickering between both me and Rain.

Just as we were about to leave we heard 2 cannons sound meaning two more people had died out there. Everyone tensed in the cave.

"We'll be fine, I will take care of us" I joked to the girls.

"Tell that to Terra" Archer growled. The cave went silent; everyone was looking at me waiting for my response.

"Well lets go shall we" I took the lead crawling out of the hole that led to the cave. The snow was still falling strong and I doubt any animals will be out right now, we would be lucky to get a bird. I walked with my bow and arrow ready to shoot with Raven with a spear and Rain with 2 axes behind me when it happened. We heard heavy footsteps coming fast toward us but we weren't sure where from. We stood back to back trying to find the source of the noise when the girl Career from District 4 came running at me. I went to duck but remembered that Rain and Raven were behind me and went for charging her head on instead.

I lost my bow and arrow in the impact and had to rely on my own combat skills, we rolled around all the while I noticed that both Rain and Raven were also in a fight, Raven with a boy and girl and Rain with a boy. I drew a knife from my belt and stabbed her in her right shoulder. She recoiled away from me screaming. Giving me time to crawl over and grab my bow and arrow. I panicked and sent one flying pinning the guy's arm that was fighting Rain to a tree and sent a set of two arrows toward. I stood and scrambled to get to Raven who was failing in her attack. The two tributes had gotten her to the ground and pierced her in the left shoulder near her heart. She screamed out backhanded the girl away.

I jumped up ignoring the two tributes retreating behind me and ran to her; I tackled both the tributes from her then ran back to Raven. I pulled out the spear and brushed her hair from her face. I was too late, her eyes were lifeless and she had no breath. I closed her eyes and turned to find Rain, there was blood on her arms and she looked mortified. Behind her lay the body of the boy Career who I now recognized as the Career from district 1, David I think his name was.

I also turned back to where the other two had retreated and left a trail of blood. We could follow them if we were gutsy but they would be leading us to a fight we would lose, an un fair fight on their grounds and with a hell of a lot of weapons on their side.

"Is she… Is she dead?" Rain stuttered. I nodded and stood embracing Rain in a hug. "No!" she screamed hugging me tightly "But, but, but, she can't be!"

"Come on Rain we have to go, they could come back" Rain struggled against me trying to get to Raven "Rain let's go!"

"Raven!" I pretty much dragged her away and back towards the cave. Back towards the people who will yet again hold this against me, just like terra but they are right. I should have protected them, I said I would and I failed. This is why I didn't want any part of this alliance; I don't want to be responsible for anyone else. I need to just look after myself. No one else. But now I have no choice because if I leave them now I will worry too much. The cannon sounded for her death not long after we left her body there.

I forced a hysterical Rain back into the cave. She ran straight into Webber's arms. The boys had been laughing, we could hear it but now they were angry and curious. They want to know what happened. I dumped my stuff down and hobbled over to them, my stitches had opened up again and were bleeding pretty badly not to mention the blood still on me from when I stabbed that girl that attacked me, I bet she won't die. I bet she will live and I will see her again.

"What happened?" Archer yelled charging me. He pinned me against the wall of the cave "What happened!"

"We were attacked!" I shoved him away and pulled out a knife stopping him from approaching me again like he went to. "The Careers attacked us and killed Raven, Rain killed the District 1 boy and I injured 2 others"

"Injured?" Archer was being kept back by Kaleb and Webber, it seemed my knife wasn't enough to keep him back "If you were as good as lover boy here says you are you should have killed them! What happened to you taking care of them is letting Raven die part of your care taking because if it is I want you gone!"

"I tried!" I screamed.

"Shhh!" Rain's eyes were wide, there was something in the tunnel, we could hear it coming. We forgot about the previous yelling and rushed to gather all our things, putting packs on our backs and grabbing our weapons. We pressed ourselves into the walls and killed the fire just as they emerged from the tunnel.

A bunch of giant wolves, and when I say giant that is an understatement, we all stopped breathing and I slowly made my way against the walls and toward the tunnel as they moved further in. They were snarling and growling trying to find their prey. I saw one of them going towards Kaleb; he was the only one of us unarmed. He protested that with us to protect him he would live. We made eye contact for a split second and he mouthed 'go' my breath caught in my throat. Rain and Webber had just gotten into the tunnel and were making their way out. Archer was in the corner with Kaleb he had my knives, he had the knives ready to attack but there were at least 5 wolves and two of them. I bent down and picked up a rock threw it in the opposite direction of both of us. The wolves went straight for it and it gave the boys a chance to run. I darted for the tunnel and rushed through it I grabbed Webbers extended hand and allowed him to pull me out the rest of the way and didn't pull back when he took me into his arms holding me tightly.

I heard grunting and watched as Archer and Kaleb emerged from the tunnel. Webber held me so tight that I couldn't break off and run to Kaleb but I just seeing him safe satisfied me enough.

"We need to get away from here, find somewhere else to go" Rain shouted over the whipping winds. We all agreed and followed her lead, Webber insisted that he could carry me and not be slowed down. I tried protesting but he wouldn't have it, he threw me on his back, like a piggy back and started moving quickly.

"The snow is too strong, we can't go anywhere!" Archer yelled.

"Over here!" We all went toward Kaleb's yell and found a small shelter under a big rock that served as a nice shelter, small so we would all be squished together but good enough for now.

We all huddled in our sleeping bags and close together, it has been a tough day for us. A very tough day. I huddled in-between Webber and Kaleb while Rain was besides Webber and Archer was in front of us. The others had gone to sleep pretty quickly. Both Archer and I had to stay up for watch, make sure no one comes and tries to kill us.

"You were pretty close to Raven weren't you?" Archer's glare subsided and he stared at me "Did she remind you of someone back home?"

"My little sister, she was 15 as well"

"What was her name?"

"Why do you even care? You don't care about us, I'm not stupid like the rest of them, and you would turn on us the first chance you get, just like you pulled the knife on me. You wouldn't dare risk your life for anyone of us; you only care about your own survival" Kaleb spat at me. On a certain level he was right. I want to live, I don't want to be responsible for these people but I can't leave them now. Not after what's happened.

"Of course I care, you are all my friends and you took me in when I was injured. I just want to get to know you more" we both jumped when the cannons sounded, there were 4 cannons. Back home they would be watching each killing in order now. Dad would have seen me stabbed those Tributes and not kill them; he would be disappointed that I missed my mark.

The first to appear was the boy from District 1, the one Rain killed, and then the boy from District 6; meaning that the girl from 1, both from 4 and the girl from 5 are all still alive. Next was the girl from 6, the Raven from 7, meaning the boy from her District is also still alive. The Capitol seal flashes in the sky and the anthem plays then nothing, silence and darkness. So there is 12 of us still alive and 12 of us dead and it's only the second day.

"Lila" I looked at Archer, Lila? "My sister, her name was Lila"

"_Was?_"

"She could be dead right now for all I know. She was sick when I left, she couldn't even lift her arms to take a drink"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I just want her to watch me do this for her you know? I want her to see her big brother as a hero instead of the trouble maker of the District who is always getting into trouble. But how can I compete with you?"

"Me? Are you serious, I am a total badass" I chuckled and play punched his shoulder "Look at these guns" I flexed my arms but got no real outcome from it, my arms were pretty scrawny.

"I bet you have never done anything bad in your life, never gotten into trouble"

"Then you would be wrong, I was caught once with a big deer last year and I was so proud of myself that I waited for ages to get a clean path to my house, my bag was obviously big and people stared, wondering what was in it. Then I made the mistake of deciding I can trade it at the Hob, big mistake. A lot of Peacekeepers were there and caught me as soon as I got inside. I was taken to the post and whipped 20 times. No one stopped them; they all just stood back and watched, laughing as I screamed for my dad" I looked down and tried to casually wipe the tears that escaped my eyes.

"I was caught stealing some soup for my sister, the worst of Winter had hit us and she was sick, has been her whole life. They took me to the cells and held me in there with no food or water for days and gave me a daily whipping" I reached over and grabbed his hand. I possibly just did the worst thing imaginable. I bonded with a Tribute who will most definitely die in a day or two.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I woke up with my head on Kaleb's shoulder and Webber staring at me sadly but when he saw me looking at him he quickly looked away and started talking to Rain. I pulled my sleeping bag tighter and snuggled into Kaleb more. He was so warm and comfortable; I could stay like this forever. Kaleb shifted and pulled me closer to him, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Kaleb?" he made a 'mmm' sound and I took that as a sign to continue "Just checking to see you were still alive" Kaleb half-heartedly chuckled, shivering. I moved my head to see his face, it was pale like porcelain, and he had formed a small scruff on his chin that had some frost on it. I ran my hand through his scruff.

"Thanks" Everyone was cold, they were all shivering, and I could hear everyone's teeth chattering. I don't think any of us are moving today, it's too cold.

"Hey Annabella, tell us about your life at home" Rain said from her spot next to Webber.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, Everything, just distract us from the cold"

"Um, well I never really knew my mum but I heard she was nice, beautiful, funny and loved by everyone, her and my dad never really fell in love. They had a thing for a while but that was it then she left my dad and nine months later I came. Mum died not long after I was born and some Peacekeeper dropped me on my father's doorstep. He did alright raising me, I guess I just don't know any different but I had a good life. He raised me right. People tell me every day that I am looking more and more like him but the Capitol ruined that by dying my hair this hideous colour. No offense" I said the last bit to Kaleb.

"A bit taken" He chuckled.

"I didn't have many friends; a lot of people didn't even know I existed until now"

"Wait. I know your dad, Gale Hawthorne right?" I nodded at Archer's words "Wow, I have looked up to him Katniss and Peeta since I was younger, to be able to start a war like that and still be alive is unimaginable, that's amazing"

"Amazing?" Kaleb growled "Both me and my sister were reaped because of it, the Capitol wanted to see us die and rot in the arena just to teach our parents a lesson. That is not amazing that is sick and twisted, my sister only just turned 12!"

"But she's not here. Annabella volunteered for her" Webber said.

"Yes, and if she didn't I don't know what I would have done" Kaleb turned his head and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You would have protected her with your life" I leaned into him more.

"What about you guys?" I asked Rain and Webber "What was your life like?"

"Well, both our parents are dead, Webber rose us" Rain looked at Webber admirably "We have a little sister and 3 little brothers. As you know I volunteered for our little sister Emma and our little brothers are Ducky, Jason and Junior. We lived in a little shack and barely live off the food we have, I had lots of friends, they hated to see me go. Especially Caesar" Rain got a dreamy look on her face that said it all, this Caesar person was more than a friend, a boyfriend perhaps.

"Caesar's a dick" Webber growled "You deserve better, he needs to learn to keep his hands to himself"

"He didn't mean it Webber!"

"Yeah and I didn't mean to break his arm" Webber mumbled.

"What about you Kaleb?" Rain changed the subject brooding.

"My parents are champions, I grew up with the good life, I got everything I wanted and more. I have never gone hungry or been so sick I was throwing up. But that's not always a good thing" We all shot him an 'are you serious' look "It's not, I wasn't prepared like you all were, my parents smothered me so much they didn't want to believe I would be picked, I was clueless but then I realised everyone was just waiting for my sister to be old enough so I started preparing myself. No eating as much, working out. I didn't want to be useless"

"Nice sob story richy rich" Archer laughed out "Don't act like you've had it hard because you haven't, you haven't had to fight to feed your little sister just so she could live another few days or have to shake some sense into your mother because she thought the worst had hit us and it wasn't worth even trying anymore. You haven't nearly starved to death or had someone taken from you, you didn't have to leave your home hoping your family won't die from starvation, sickness or your mother giving up so don't tell us you didn't have a good thing going because I would kill to swap places with you for just a day!" Kaleb stood to protest but just got tackled to the side by Archer. They rolled out from the cover and out into the open.

"Stop, stop, stop" Rain whispered covering her ears; Webber placed an arm around her and gestured for me to go break up the guys.

I rushed to my feet ignoring the pain in my legs and running towards the guys but they kept getting further and further away. I hit something slippery and fell hearing a small crack but it didn't come from me, it came from the ground. I looked down and saw thin see through ice. I looked over the ground; it was a lake of some sort, a big one. And the boys were right in the middle of it. I could hear faint cracking sounds, like the ice was breaking. It was not safe to be out there right now, especially while fighting.

"Get off there! Get off now!" I screamed, they didn't even hesitate. I heard laughing and looked over to the other side of the lake, it was the careers from District 4 they were making their way to the boys but paused at the lake staring at the thin ice before smiling at them. "Look out!" Archers head looked over at me as I quickly pointed to the other side "Get off the ice!" Archers head turned the other way and he stopped punching Kaleb. They scrambled to their feet dragging each other. Meanwhile the careers got the oh so brilliant idea to knife the ice, it started splitting furiously. The ice cracked under Kaleb and Archer's pressure and they went down.

"No!" Webber shot passed me and onto the ice towards the boys. Should I go help them or will I only get in the way? Weber dived into the water which I am sure is freezing cold, colder than anything we have encountered yet. Rain ran over and stood next to me with a death grip on my hand. I'm not sure if it was for comfort or to make sure I didn't run out there myself.

She started tying a loop in the rope she had in her other hand and threw the end out so it would reach the hole the boys fell into. Archer emerged first gasping for air. That's when I left Rains side I slid across the ice and stopped just short of the hole helping pull him from the ice cold water. I placed the rope around his head and under his arms. Rain started pulling as far and strong as she could while I leant over and looked for Webber and Kaleb. I made a split decision to dive in after them, a stupid decision might I add. The water was foggy and freezing on my hands and face, everything else seemed to be protected from the cold water, maybe it was the suit Philliam gave me?

I saw Kaleb and Webber both floating in the water unconscious. I panicked and tried to grab them both and drag them both up into the air but I couldn't take them both. I need to make a decision, I swam up getting a big breath and grabbing the rope and swimming back down. I placed the rope under Webber and tugged on the rope a few times hoping Rain would get the message. Thankfully she did and Webber was being pulled out of the water. I grabbed Kaleb tightly swimming upwards. My breath was begging to be let out, my chest was tightening, we finally reached the top but something wasn't right, we couldn't get through, the water had iced over. We were stuck. I banged on the ice and screamed letting out my last breath in a swarm of bubbles. My vision was blurry, black spots appeared in my vision and my limbs lost all feeling. Something brushed my arm and it took all I had to turn my head and look at Kaleb.

'I love you' he mouthed before closing his eyes, mine soon following. I never even got to say it back…

I was feeling warmth in my limbs. Am I dead? Is this what death feels like? If so I don't understand what I was afraid of the entire time.

"Hey, Anna, wake up" my eyes cracked open to see Rain over me with a bowl of soup "Soup from your district" she whispered. I groaned and slowly sat up, my head was killing me… Everything was killing me, I took the soup with shaky hands and slowly sipped it, oh it was so hot! Kaleb was besides me drinking his own soup and Archer was brooding in the corner.

"How long were we out for?" Kaleb asked with a raspy voice.

"Just a day" Rain was being very abrupt and blunt, something wasn't right.

"Where's Webber?" Rain broke down crying.

"Dead, he is dead" Archer grumbled "So is so is the girl from District 1 and the boy from 11" I looked up to Kaleb whose eyes were icy and hard.

"I think we should start moving again, we're sitting ducks here" I meant for it to be quiet but everyone had heard it, they all faced me with different expressions.

"You want to go out there where we will most likely freeze to death?" Rain exclaimed, I think she blames me for Webbers death.

"You want to stay here where we are an easy target? They've seen us, they know we're here!" I stood rolling up my sleeping bag quickly and shoving it in my pack; I picked up my weapons and looked down at everyone who still hadn't moved. "I'm going, if you want to stay then go ahead but I am not going to sit back and relax while everyone else is dying and hunting us" I turned and started walking through the thick snow, it slowed me down a lot but I need to get away before I get even more attached and someone finds us. I personally do not want to run into those careers again.

"If you walk away then you are no longer our ally! You will be the enemy!" I turned and saw Rain standing there looking furious. The boys were looking at her in shock then they simultaneously turned to me shaking their heads.

"Then I'm sorry to have you as my enemy" Rain was shocked, she was expecting me to turn around and go back to them hoping we will survive another day. I turned and started running through the snow. I will not sit around and be picked off one by one.

I trudged through the snow trying to stay warm and think of a way to pick off more tributes. I paused in my steps as a loud cannon sounded through the arena. Someone else had died. I wanted so badly to turn back and see if everyone else was okay but I couldn't bring myself to do it. They are not my responsibility anymore. I kept walking ignoring the cannon that went off not 5 minutes later, people were dying and I was worried about my friends. Friends, did I really just call them my friends?

I walked for ages before I came across another Tribute, a girl my age, I think from the same district as Archer. I think I saw them together at one point, are they friends? Have they ever been friends? Maybe they dated?

Now that I had learnt peoples past that's all I can think about, I can't think about anything else, not survival or killing, just their lives. The families they left behind, friends that are watching, what their life is like, are they poor? Wealthy? I shivered and looked up at the sky as another cannon went off.

I barely had enough time to register what was happening when it hit me a rock to the side of my head I fell scrambling for my weapons.

"How dare you try to sneak up in us!" Us? I looked around spotting the Careers from District 1 and a boy from District 10. So they are all together, that explains why they are still alive, no offense, but this girl doesn't look like the sharpest cookie in the jar.

I reached for one of my secret knives and lodged it in the girls leg before scrambling to my feet leaving my bow and arrow behind and legging it in the opposite direction of my friends, I don't want to lead them straight to them. I should have stayed, what was I thinking?

"Ooof!" I fell face first into the snow. Someone jumped on top of me and released me only until I could turn around and get my face out of the snow, "Get off me" I growled; I tried so hard to reach for one of my knives but this guy was holding me down pretty tight.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" The boy from district 4 sat on me with his face centimetres from mine, He spat while speaking, and great now I have a face full of spit.

"No she's not!" the girl from District 4 screeched "Kill her before she gets away!" her voice was loud and squeaky, like a bell, a really, really, really annoying bell. Worse than the one signalling that a shift in the mines was over. I cringed at both her voice and the boy on top of me.

"She's right, look what that _girl_ did to my leg!" The girl who had originally attacked me hobbled over to us. The boy behind her nodded in approval toward me.

"Let him have his fun with her first" he said grabbing the girls and dragging them away. I started struggling more, if they are thinking of what I think they're thinking of then I need to get the hell away from here and fast.

"What's the matter little birdy? You eager to have some fun are you?" He smirked and tried to undo my jacket with one hand, I screamed and writhed around on the ground "Shut up!" his other hand came to my mouth, he took too long to realise his mistake and by the time he did I had a knife sticking out of his throat, he made gurgling sounds and fell to the side trying to stop the bleeding. I scrambled back onto my feet and started running again.

The last thing I felt was something pierce my back then the snow on my face.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HOPEFULLY I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**KALEBS POV!**

Seeing her face up on that screen in the sky broke my heart, she was happy and smiling and just her. Natural her, she was peaceful, happy, untainted, hadn't seen anyone die before in her life and brown haired, now that bleach blonde they forced her to get but her beautiful natural brown, and then her name in plain text under the picture 'Annabella Hawthorne. District 12' it kind of makes it official. She is dead; there is no bringing her back.

The pain in my chest was unbearable; I collapsed to the ground with Archer's arm around me in comfort. We had suffered a loss with Rain as well, as Annabella left we were attacked by the girl from District 5 Archer and myself were too slow to save rain but we got her in the end.

I screamed out and punched the hard snow below my feet. She was gone, my Annabella was gone. I don't think I have ever cried before, not like this, not this badly. I punched the snow again and again and again hurting my fist with every impact. I shut my eyes hoping no more tears would fall but they kept coming no matter how much I tried to stop them. The noises I was making were unnatural, I never knew it was possible to hurt this much. I lashed out with my fists once again on the hard white snow. My chest felt like it was tightening with every breath and every breath harder and harder to take; it felt like my heart was in my throat trying to escape so it wouldn't hurt anymore.

"Calm down Kaleb" Archer restrained me trying to keep me from injuring myself. I tried to get him off of me, struggling as much as I could but all my crying was taking up my energy so my weak attempts to hit Kaleb did nothing, hurt him in no way, gave me no relief or satisfaction so I stopped. I just wish there were a way to get rid of this pain.

The boy from District 10, the career girl from District 4, Archer and I were the only ones left. The only ones left to fight for the right to go home.

"It's alright, she is in a better place" Archer whispered to me.

"No it's not!" I shouted pushing him away "I promised her I would keep her safe, I promised I would make sure she got home to her dad, I promise- I promised!" I fell to my knees with my head in my hands. Why would she leave me? Why would she put herself in harm's way by leaving us? "I didn't even get to tell her I loved her" Archer stood awkwardly with a sad expression. The last memory I have of Anna is her giving me one last smile and then turning and running from us. "I should have followed her, I should have protected her. What if I spoke up? Then she would have stayed, I could have made her stay!"

"Do you want a hug?" He asked scratching his neck and looking awkwardly.

"No" I did, I wanted a hug. One of Annabella's hugs.

"Are you sure?" yes I am sure I want one of Anna's hugs.

"No"

"Can I hug you?" If your name is Annabella Hawthorne.

"No"

"I'm going to hug you" He hesitantly opened his arms and brought me into him. It wasn't the same as one of Annabella's hugs, hers made me feel safe and like we could conquer the world, nothing could touch us while we were together. If only I had just gone with her, we would have killed anything in our path. At least I am confident in knowing she didn't go down easily, she would have taken someone down with her. I know she would have, that's just who she is.

"Okay" I sighed.

"Come on, let's go kill some people and get you home" He patted my back and pulled back.

"What about you and your family, your little sister" Archer cringed and sighed before turning and going to gather our things. He wasn't gathering for survival, he was gathering weapons to kill. This is it; this is where it is going to end. Today, we will hunt those tributes till they are all dead then we could do something like mum and dad, threaten to poison us so we can both go home.

I can't believe she is dead, Annabella is dead. I can never look into those beautiful grey eyes and say those 3 important words. Ever. I stood up and grabbed the pack Archer held out for me and a spear. Annabella had taken the bow and arrow when she left along with her knives so all we had now were 2 spears, 3 throwing stars and a gun with one bullet. We set off through the snow in a comfortable silence. Neither of us wanted to talk of what would happen if we were to both survive till the very end. I don't think I could kill him, the others I could kill easily because one of them had killed my Anna and that was unforgivable. In my mind they all did so this would be simple for me.

I'm not too sure about Archer; I think he would be able to kill them, for Anna, Raven, Rain, Webber and Terra. We started as a group and will end as a single person, I just hate that they all had to die the way they did. Maybe if we just tried that little bit more to help them then we could all be alive, we would all be able to start another rebellion and go home together.

"If it gets down to the two of us, let's agree not to go easy on each other?"

"Agreed" We shook hands and brought our foreheads together, I gripped his neck and breathed heavily "Be careful brother" I had never had a brother before but I imagine this is what I would feel like if I did, I don't want Archer to die, I want him to live and go home to his little sister but I wanted to go home as well. I wanted to go home for Annabella, so I can go to her father and tell him how sorry I am that I didn't protect her, how sorry I am that she died and it was entirely my fault. My entire fault.

I wish I could hold her just one last time, to be able to see her one last time, to hear her heartbeat while she slept peacefully against my shoulder. Just one last time.

**CHANGE POV**

"Such a disappointment, I had my money on this one" the voice was faint, barely there. "I just lost everything, shame how they died too, must have been painful. Bleeding to death like that" My chest was tight; I don't think I can breathe. I tried to take a deep breath but it was like some barrier was there trying to stop me.

"Yeah I know, I had a lot of money on the other one though, especially with their background" I tried harder and harder to breathe almost pushing through the barrier more each time. I think I almost have it, something weird was happening.

I shot up gasping for air. The breath I took was painful and big, but especially painful, it burnt my chest and made me want to go back to not breathing at all, the thumping in my chest was getting quicker but I was still struggling to breath.

"No fucking way" someone in white was standing above me. "That is impossible!" Someone else shouted in the distance.

"She was dead I swear it!"

"Someone get in contact with President Plutarch now!" Something in the corner was shining, a woman in a nice white dress and she looked just like my, well my mother but that is impossible. She is dead.

I gasped for another breath and called out for the only person I trusted "Daddy"

**HI, YEAH MAY BE A BIT CONFUSING FOR YOU ALL BUT I HAVE A PLAN…  
UMM PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN OR ANYTHING TILL YOU SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT TRY AND BARE WITH ME.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Ladies and Gentleman I am pleased to announce this year's Hunger Games winner Kaleb Mellark!" I dropped the spear and watched the light leave the boy from District 10s eyes, he dropped the ground lifeless and losing a lot of blood. Wait, what do they mean winner? I turned around to see a 2 other bodies on the ground. I ran over and dropped to my knees besides Archer, an arrow in his chest. I scrunched up my face and let a tear drop for him before kissing my three middle fingers and sticking them in the air.

"Goodbye brother" I got up and walked away. The hovercraft appeared and dropped down a ladder, I placed my foot on the first step of the ladder, and the electric current froze me in place stopping me from moving. When I got up there Doctors in white clothes swarmed me, checking to make sure I was safe and not dying, I had a few deep cuts along my body from the fight, an especially big one on my arm.

"This won't hurt a bit" They placed a mask on my face that I am guessing is supposed to put me to sleep.

"Please welcome this year's winner Kaleb Mellark!" I walked on stage fixing my suit one last time before walking out in front of the big crowd. I put on a fake smile and waved to everyone. I wasn't in the mood for interviews, I just want to go home and curl up in bed just so I can forget this ever happened. So I can be with Annabella in my head at least. "Wow, it is great to see you again Kaleb, I knew you would make it! Your history supports you" Caesar laughed and got the audience to agree with him, they were cheering and screaming for me.

"Thank you but I didn't think I would win, I had my money on Anna" I choked on her name, I haven't said it since she died; I haven't spoken it out loud.

"Ahh yes, Annabella Hawthorne, the girl who caught your heart… we will get to her later. In the arena with this alliance you had with the other tributes are you aware of how they all passed and what happened? Let's show some highlights of that group please" it started with the countdown how we were all looking at each other and giving the signals to run into the forest. Then us all meeting and Raven finding the cave, then Terra, how she saved Annabella and how Terra died. It showed Anna listening in on our conversation and frowning then leaving; it showed all the deaths but saved Anna's for last so it could show the whole scene and not just the death.

She only saw one tribute and thought her no threat and tried to keep moving but they got her, that boy got on top of her and tried to have his way with her, I watched with pride as she got away from that boy by killing him then cringed when the arrow hit her in the back and she fell to the ground. It wouldn't have been a fatal wound so I was scared of what I would see next. She was rolled over and a girl was slicing her cheek open. "You will pay for that" She said. I stood in anger I didn't want to watch this anymore, I didn't want to see this. The girl grabbed a rock and held it above Anna's head

"I love you Kaleb" Anna whispered before the girl bring down the rock. I screamed out and threw the table that was in front of the couches into the screen smashing it to pieces; I felt satisfaction in seeing all those shards fall to the ground.

"Oh young love, don't we just love it!" Caesar shouted to the crowd laughing "But you see Kaleb, we have a big surprise for you waiting back at your district so we decided to skip all the procrastination and send you straight home. The train is waiting and trust me Kaleb, you don't want to miss this surprise" What the hell is he talking about? What surprise? It's not like anything can make my life any better right now. Nothing will be better until I am with my Annabella.

"Well you know what Caesar, you and the Capitol can take the 'surprise' and shove it up" I froze as something sharp hit my neck and the stage went dark; probably because I passed out from someone shooting a dart full of drugs at me.

My dreams were invaded by thoughts of Annabella, her fabulous smile, her beautiful eyes, her hair flowing in the wind as she ran away from me giggling. We were in a meadow and we were together, just us, she had her bow and arrow and I was just there, following her as she ran. I caught up to her and caught her around the waist spinning her around. Annabella giggled and squealed dropping her bow and arrow.

"Kaleb put me down!" I put her down but kept her close to me staring into her eyes. Her beautiful brown hair had fallen out of her messy ponytail so I brushed it back behind her ear "That is such a cliché move" She giggled and pushed me away running again. I rolled my eyes and ran after her again.

"Slow down! Anna" I lost sight of her and started panicking "Anna!" a loud scream pierced the air, I know that scream, and it was Anna's scream. I bolted off in the direction of the scream coming to a sight I wish I never did. She was on the ground, her brown hair now blonde but covered in blood four people standing over her laughing and pointing at her. As they saw me they ran off laughing their heads off. I skidded to my knees besides her body and cradled her to me; she was so lifeless and dead I growled and punched the ground with my other hand. Her body started getting lighter and fainter. I tried to grab her tighter but she kept fading away and eventually there was nothing to hold onto. She was gone.

I shot up sweating and breathing heavily the train just stopped at the station in District 12. Not that I cared, I don't want the surprise, whatever it was I didn't want it. Mum came into the room and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Things can only get better from here honey" Mum came over and hugged me. It was one of those hugs that only a mother can give, one that makes me feel safe and secure like nothing can hurt me. My mum gives the best hugs. I clutched onto her for dear life sobbing quietly.

"I don't want to go back, I love her mum, I just can't do it" Mum shushed me and pet my back.

"You will get through this, trust me" Of course I can't not trust my mum; she is my mother she knows what's best even when she doesn't really know. I sniffed and wiped my eyes, there will be cameras out there waiting to take my picture. I don't want them to see that I had been crying. Mum grabbed my hand and walked me towards the exit. Dad had left while I was still in the games, I don't know why yet, no one will tell me.

We stepped out and the people with their cameras were non-existent but that wasn't what mattered. The girl standing far away with her dad is what mattered. For a second I thought I was hallucinating, this couldn't be happening. No way was this actually happening. She died! The moment she smiled at me something inside me snapped. I leapt out of the train and ran toward her but paused a metre away. I looked to Gale for confirmation. He stared at me and nodded. That's all the confirmation I need. I sprinted the extra metre and picked her up in my arms spinning her around.

She giggled, just like in my dream and cradled my head in her hands. I refused to let her go, I kept her off the ground and in my arms afraid she would fade away. She looked normal, like the Annabella I spoke to before the games except she still had the blonde hair which looked recently dyed again and she had scars all over her body. Especially one big one running from her temple to her jaw bone, it was slightly curved but didn't make her any less beautiful.

"What, how? I mean…" I was at a loss for words, how was this possible? "How?"

"You know me, I don't stay dead, it's against my rules" she joked.

"I'm serious Anna, I thought I lost you, I thought you were dead"

"I was, but I just woke up. I don't know how and I don't know why but I did. I was bought back to you" Anna leaned up on her tippy toes and leaned in toward me "I love you Kaleb Mellark"

"I love you too Annabella Hawthorne" I closed the distance between us and crushed my lips to hers. Mum was right. Things can only get better from here.

**THE END!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE IT SO THAT IS THE END!**


	10. Chapter 10

SEQUEL IS GOING UP TOMORROW!


	11. Chapter 11

**SEQUEL IS UP! **

**CALLED:  
Annabella Hawthorne: New Adventures At Every Turn**


End file.
